


Physics Texts and Nailpolish

by icarusforgotten



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: 3 item prompt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusforgotten/pseuds/icarusforgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 item prompt: spideypool, pink, book</p>
            </blockquote>





	Physics Texts and Nailpolish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lafaiette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/gifts).



Peter had snuggled up in bed with his quantum physics textbook and a steaming cup of tea for some light reading before heading off for bed. Wade was occupied with some murder mystery crime show  that had been marathoning on tv, complaining about how inferior and non-realistic the killers’ tactics were. Peter figured he could finally get some time to himself.

Several chapters and fundamental theorems later Peter had drifted off to sleep.

A gentle tugging and cool sensation at his arm had roused him.

He opened his eyes to the sight of Wade painting his nails with pink sparkling nail polish.

Peter was about to pull his hand away and scold Wade, but he just looked so happy, the smile on his face peaceful and serene, and that’s something that Peter was willing to sell his soul a million times over for to see.


End file.
